


Поглоти меня всего

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>солнышку красному прекрасному ☆</p>
    </blockquote>





	Поглоти меня всего

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swallow Me Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803422) by [boychik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik). 



> солнышку красному прекрасному ☆

Зера зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы Джейбо, пока тот ласкал его. Своей ладонью он гладил его по голове, пропуская длинные пальцы сквозь густые пряди, черные — чернее самого мрачного леса. Волосы гладкие и блестящие, будто бы влажные, но на самом деле сухие и теплые. Зера гладил его легонько, невесомо, самыми кончиками пальцев. Касался красивого лица, словно повторяя его мягкие, ровные черты.

Зере и приказывать не нужно, ведь Джейбо и сам все знает, но слова сами срываются с его губ:

— Сильнее, Джейбо, быстрее... Глубже, больше.... Джейбо...

Стоило Джейбо услышать собственное имя, движения его стали быстрее, а рот жарче и плотнее сжался вокруг Зеры.

Зера слегка приподнялся, притянул Джейбо к себе и коснулся его влажных губ, чувствуя собственный вкус. Джейбо что-то тихонечко пролепетал, едва касаясь чужого рта; _слова послушания, желания_. Губы его были липкими и сладкими, словно чистый сироп смешали с едва ощущаемыми капельками крови. Сладость блестела на поалевших губах, стекала к самым их уголкам и капала вниз; капала на Зеру.

Зера прикрыл глаза, ведь ему даже и смотреть на Джейбо не нужно; не нужно видеть этой безупречной юношеской красоты, искаженной чувственным, ярким возбуждением. Длинные ресницы Джейбо, будто лапки крохотных паучков, подрагивали, и пальцами он с силой, до красных пятен водил по обнаженным бедрам. Он шумно, небрежно вдыхал и выдыхал горячий воздух носом; бархатный, розовый ротик обжигал. Джейбо выглядел серьезным, чуть нахмурил бровки; втягивал щеки, чтобы взять глубже. Давился, веки его увлажнялись, но Джейбо терпел. И быстрым, узким язычком проходился по всей длине.

Замечательного и прекрасного, его скручивало, ломило от невыносимого желания.

— Будь со мной, Зера.... Заполни меня собой... Давай навсегда останемся вместе, Зера...

И рукой он двигал вверх-вниз, и впускал Зеру так глубоко, что горло жгло и прожигало.

А Зера, спрятав взгляд за толстыми стеклами, чувствовал лишь раскаленный мягкий рот и немую клятву о вечной преданности.

И больше ничего.

 

☆

 

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Джейбо, когда они закончили.

Голова Зеры покоилась на его коленях, в этот раз без черной фуражки клуба. Глаза его все еще были закрыты.

— Ты был прекрасен, Джейбо, — прозвучал простой ответ, и на губах Амеи расцвел свирепый, радостный оскал, и глаза, темные, заискрились от такой похвалы.

Зера снова и снова думал об Элагабале. О том, как он душил, топил среди лепестков роз своих подчиненных. Как возбуждала ум эта мысль — быть задушенным такими же нежно-розовыми, кровавыми губами мальчика, стоявшего когда-то выше всей Римской Империи. Элагабал! Он командовал юношами, чересчур молодыми для белых тог, золотых лавровых венков и чужих, накраденных на войне почестях.

 _Раздевайся!_  — и их светлое, непорочное одеяние легко спадало с плеч, обнажая стройные, зарумяненные от солнца тела.

 _Ласкай!_  — и они опускались перед своим императором на колени, чтобы касаться его губами. Какое удовольствие — пасть ниц пред царем и трогать его, гладить, целовать колени и раздвигать ноги! Большего блаженства и позволить себе невозможно!

И двигаться следует медленно и осторожно, доводя своего лидера до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Не глубоко, лаская одними губами, но достаточно, чтобы развеять прочь любой контроль, свести с ума, отдаться целиком и видеть неподвластные ему выражения похоти и желания.

И внушать лишь одно: он будет править еще тысячу лет.

 

☆

 

В их первый раз Зеру хватило совсем не надолго. Всего несколько минут — жаркий, раскаленный ротик и остренький язычок Джейбо — и Зера пачкает изнеженное личико крохотными белесыми каплями. Он обхватил себя руками и тихонечко стонал, глядя на довольного Джейбо. Амея улыбался, собирая с щек беленькие пятнышки и слизывая их с кончиков пальцев.

— Ты такой вкусный, Зера, — говорил он. — Вкуснее самых спелых личи. Хочу всего тебя внутри — как огромный светлый океан, который заполнил бы меня и превратил в прекрасную королеву. И правили бы мы вместе.

Зера ничего не ответил, и тишину разрезал лишь хриплый, ломкий смешок Джейбо. Он снова склонился над ним, оставляя на тоненькой коже смазанные поцелуи.

— Хочу поглотить тебя всего.

Едва слышимое бормотание, и рваное дыхание, опаляющее дрожащие бедра. Мгновение, и язык снова и снова ласково проходится по мягкой плоти; чувствуются острые зубки. Джейбо будто бы уговаривает, льстит, упрашивает.

— Хочу сделать тебя своим, — неровный шепот и сбившееся дыхание.

И Зера опять отворачивается, закрывает глаза, зная, что все будет совсем наоборот. 


End file.
